


Would you do the honour to dance with me?

by Floweryuu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floweryuu/pseuds/Floweryuu
Summary: Dimitri seems like something bothering him so Byleth asks him what's on his mindGift to Libra__Bun for F!Dimileth gift exchange
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Would you do the honour to dance with me?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libra__bun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libra__bun/gifts).



> Sorry libra for it being forever till you got your gift in your secret gift exchange! I hope you like it!

"Okay class over see you next time" Byleth tells her class, setting away her bunt of papers "Don't forget you have to turn in your assignment by tomorrow" she reminds them.

The classroom groans as others say "Yes professor" It's not like she wanted to give them assignments, it was something all houses had every month, Seteth made them and each month it was the professor's responsibility to make sure so no students fail.

If it was up to her she would made everyone just take out monsters and bandits first hand experience is better than just study every month then again she's from a mercenary group that's how she grew up most students here are nobles just a few are commoners, the academy couldn't afford to have anything happen to the students.

The classroom empties quickly as students hurry out to town or to the mess hall except for Dimitri… He seems to have had something on his mind since the ball.

Byleth taps her fingers on the table, wondering why she couldn't think of anything that would bother him, maybe it's better she asks him than sitting there wondering what's wrong.

Byleth goes over to Dimitri's table tapping his shoulder. He almost falls backwards, seems like she caught him off guard. His blushing face is adorable.

Dimitri straightens himself coughing "My apologies professor I was deep in thought" he stands up gathering his things "I should head back not to take up your time"

Byleth shakes her head "You're not bothering me" sitting down on his desk she looks at him "Is something the matter? You been acting weird since the ball"

"No!" Dimitri exclaims quickly in panic breaking his quilt, surprising Byleth by the sudden movement, he straightens himself "My apologies, I mean no professor there nothing wrong"

Byleth cups his cheeks, Dimitri leans into her hand "Didi you can tell me and just call me by my name you promised to do that in private" she tells him smiling, his adorable reaction at her calling him by the nickname makes her feel warm and filling her with need to kiss him.

Dimitri sighs "It's just.. I'm a bit disappointed that we couldn't dance at the ball…. I looked forward to dance with you" he admits, she giggles he looks at her frowning "Don't make fun of me beloved"

Byleth shakes her head still giggling "I'm not you're just adorable" she recovers from giggling. She stands up, unequipping his cape, he raises an eyebrow at her in confusion watching her wondering what she will do. 

Wrapping cape around her chest for a makeshift dress, moving some tables and benches to get some more space, she looks over at Dimitri with a smile "Well what are you waiting for? Ask me to dance with you"

Dimitri gasps in excitement when he realizes what she's doing "Y-Yes! of course" barely able to contain himself he quickly comes over to her going down on one knee taking her hand kissing it, looking up at her barely able to hold back a smile "Lady Eisner would you do the honour to take this dance with me?" he asks

Byleth smiles, now her blood is pumping in excitement she is sure Dimitri feels the same "Yes your highness I would love to dance with you" 

He stands up taking her hand resting the other on her waist, waiting till she puts her free hand on his shoulder, He takes the first step and she follows his lead.

She sings as he hums with her a melody to dance with "Let's try a spin" Dimitri warns her just a second before he spins her around. The makeshift dress flows out and spins with her. She can't help but to giggle, her cheeks are warm and red. Byleth feels like she's in a fairytale, that she's a princess dancing with her dream prince. Well the prince part is true not the fairy tale and princess part though.

Their laughter and melody fills the room, she wishes this moment will never end and she knows her prince wishes the same.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to draw but I got art block so I decided to write instead so I'm sorry that this isn't as exciting as getting an art piece instead


End file.
